Freedom Lost and Found
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: Ruby Moon is a well kept secret from most everyone, but how long will that last? Better than it sounds.


"Freedom Lost and Found"

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or CardCaptorSakura. Never have and never will.

Author's Note: In this fic, Clow Reed is OOC. But it fits in the fic, so I kept him OOC.

_"From now on you must stay here."_

_"But why?"_

_"Just do it, Ruby Moon."_

_"Yes, Clow."_

The tear that slid down five-year-old Ruby Moon's face back then matched the one that slid down fifteen-year-old Ruby Moon's face now. A key turned in the lock and the door leading to the eldest Moon Guardian's "prison" opened. This act roused Ruby Moon from her sleep. Grateful for the interruption, she waited for her only visitor that ever came to see her over the ten years of her imprisonment.

Her ruby eyes, which took in the powerful mage, widened with happiness at the sight of his companion.

"Suppi-chan! Oh, Clow Reed! Thank you!" She got up from her bed. Ruby Moon hugged the black panther, who was twelve-years-old in "human" years.

"Clow Reed, why do you never bring Cerberus or Yue to see Ruby?" Spinel Sun asked.

"Yue and Cerberus don't need to know about her. Ruby Moon, I have something for you." Clow Reed held out what looked like a small hand mirror.

Ruby Moon's eyes widened when she saw it. "The mirror! Oh, Clow Reed, can I have it?"

"Of course, Ruby." Clow Reed handed her the mirror.

"Clow?" Ruby Moon held the mirror to her chest. "May I leave?"

Clow Reed sighed. "Ruby Moon, everyday you ask me the same question and everyday I give you the same answer. I can't let you leave."

"But why?"

"Just stay here, Ruby Moon."

"Yes, Clow."

Clow Reed and Spinel Sun left the eldest Moon Guardian. She heard the key turn in the lock and she held the mirror out. "Show me Yue, please."

The mirror's surface rippled and displayed an image of a young boy, about ten-years-old, with light blue cat-like eyes, long platinum lair partially kept back, his white and azure robes, and white feathered angel wings. Ruby Moon smiled. She enjoyed watching the younger Moon Guardian. Of course, when she stopped looking at the mirror, she envied Yue. For he had the one thing she wanted…no, needed, almost craved and he didn't even realize it. Ruby Moon fell to her knees, her pink and black butterfly wings shaking with each sob that escaped her.

"Oh, Clow, I can't live like this! I need out of here!" Ruby Moon cried, tears streaming down her face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Clow Reed climbed down the stairs, he caught Yue's attention. Yue put down his book and ran to him. Clow Reed wrapped his arms around the ten-year-old boy.

"Hello, Yue."

"Hello, Clow, Spinel."

"Where is Cerberus?"

"I think he's outside, Spinel."

Spinel left the mansion to find the younger Sun Guardian. Clow Reed unwrapped his arms and started walking to his red arm chair. Yue noticed a sad look to his creator's face.

"Are you sad, Clow?"

"Yes, Yue. Everyday."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, Yue. It's a past mistake."

"Was it for the best?"

"I believe it was," Clow Reed said. He then thought, 'However, she doesn't think so.'

"Then why is it a mistake?"

"Because there's a second point-of-view included that is completely opposite of mine."

At Yue's thoughtful look, Clow reed smiled. "Don't worry yourself about it, Yue."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ruby Moon meticulously worked out a plan to get out of her "prison" for a few hours a night. She would pick the lock on her window, crawl out the window, and take to the air. She nodded as she thought her plan out. 'I can't stay out for long.'

So, later, after Clow Reed brought her supper and left, she put her plan into action. After awhile of flying in the air, she almost literally ran (or rather flew) into someone else.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ruby Moon said.

"Are you all right?"

Ruby Moon looked at her compassion and gasped inaudibly. It was Yue!

"Are you all right? Yue repeated his question.

"Yes. Yes, I am. Thank you. Are you all right? I believe I might have hit you pretty hard. I haven't flown in quite awhile."

"I'm all right. Why haven't you flown in awhile?"

Ruby Moon paused. 'I can't tell him specifically who and where, but I can tell him some things.' Out loud she replied, "I am kept away from everyone but two people for ten years now, but I had to…Oh, no! I've been out too long!"

As Ruby Moon flew away, Yue called out, "Will I see you again?"

"Tomorrow night by the sakura trees." Ruby Moon disappeared in the black cloak of night.

Yue flew back to the mansion.

THE NEXT NIGHT

Yue was sitting under the sakura trees, waiting for his butterfly-winged companion. A few sakura blossoms floated down and landed on the boy. He looked up and saw pink and black butterfly wings and ruby-colored hair mixed in with the pink blossoms.

"You're here," Yue breathed. "I was afraid that you wouldn't come."

Ruby Moon jumped down, her ebony and coral robes flying up a little as she landed. She winked at him before she took to the air. Yue ginned and took off after her.

"Try to keep up with me," Ruby Moon challenged.

In response to her challenge, Yue sped up, keeping up with Ruby Moon easily. They laughed as they raced each other. Their laughter, however, caught the attention of powerful mage that created them. His eyes narrowed at the butterfly-winged female. Just then, Ruby Moon and Yue flew around the corner, and Clow Reed lost sight of them. He decided to go to Ruby Moon's room and wait for her there.

After awhile, Ruby Moon climbed in her window. With her eyes closed, she said, "That felt wonderful. I have to do that again."

"I'm glad that your little trip felt wonderful because you WON'T be doing it again!"

Fear gripped Ruby Moon's heart. 'Please don't let it be him. Let it be my imagination.' Slowly, Ruby Moon opened her eyes and gasped. "Clow!"

She started inching toward the still open window willing to leave forever. However, Clow Reed made a gesture, telekinetically closing the window and magically locking it. Realizing this, she stopped moving.

Not one single word was exchanged between Clow Reed and Ruby Moon as they stared at each other. Her eyes were filled with fear and disbelief and his were filled with anger. After a few minutes of silence, Clow Reed turned around, walked out the door, and locked it, leaving the eldest Moon Guardian in tears.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Clow Reed walked downstairs, looking for Yue. He saw Yue sitting on the couch, desperately trying to read his book, but apparently his mind kept wandering back to a certain butterfly-winged female. Clow Reed half-smiled and made a small gesture, erasing Yue's memories of Ruby Moon. He left Ruby Moon's memory in tact, so she would remember the pain and torment forever.


End file.
